La fille du labo
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une enfant que tout le monde adore voici l'histoire de ses parents
1. L'enfant

**Chapitre 1: L'enfant**

Calleigh : Non ce n'est pas ta fille !!

Jake : Voyons Calleigh je sais compter elle a quoi deux ans? Et deux ans plus neuf mois cela correspond à la date où on a rompu, alors je te redemande pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

Calleigh : Jake arrête ce n'est pas ta fille !!

Le lieutenant Horatio Caine entra dans la pièce il venait de voir Natalia avec la petite fille en question, il se demandait où était Calleigh car si la petite était là cette dernière n'était pas loin. Puis il vit Natalia lui faire un signe en direction de la mère. Il entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Calleigh se retourna, elle était ravie de le voir

Horatio : Tout va bien Calleigh?

Calleigh : Oui, ça peut aller, merci

Horatio : Va rejoindre ta petite fille je m'en occupe

Calleigh : Merci Horatio

Elle se rendit auprès de sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle la vit, elle adorait sa fille et la voi la comblait de joie, elle avait confié sa fille à Natalia la veille au soir car elle n'avait pas fini de résoudre une enquète

Petite fille : Maman

Calleigh : Bonjour mon coeur, alors c'était bien chez tata?

Petite fille : Oui

Natalia : C'est un vrai ange je ne l'ai pas entendu de la soirée

Calleigh : Encore merci, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à trouver une baby-sitter si vite

Natalia : C'est à ça que ça sert une marraine

Natalia regardait vers Jake et son patron, elle savait que Calleigh s'inquiétait pour sa famille

Natalia : Il croit que c'est sa fille?

Calleigh : Oui

Natalia : Est ce qu'il sait?

Calleigh : Non pas encore

Eric Delko entra dans la pièce, il portait un costume avec une cravate beige

Calleigh : Ca a été le tribunal?

Eric : Oui mais je m'en serait bien passé, le prisonnier à fait du zèle

Calleigh détourna son regard vers la pièce où se trouvaient Jake et son patron elle repensa au moment où elle avait rompu, elle ne regrettait pas, elle n'avait jamais regrétté. Elle avait un mari qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur et une petite fille magnifique. Calleigh était très heureuse mais Jake avait le droit de savoir la vérité, elle lui devait bien ça.

Eric : Calleigh, est ce que sa va?

Calleigh : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas

Elle continuait de regarder les deux hommes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du couloir en se demandant ce dont ils pouvaient bien parler

Horatio : Elle n'est pas votre fille, vous pouvez demander à tout le labo, ils vous le diront

Jake : J'ai compter sa naissance correspond parfaitement...

Horatio : Elle est née prématurée

Jake : Quoi?

Horatio : Elle est née à six mois et demi. Et oui vous vous êtes trompé, Marisol n'est pas votre fille c'est celle d'Eric.


	2. les débuts de leur relation

**Chapitre 2 : Les débuts de leur relation**

_Presque trois ans plus tôt_

Calleigh repensait au début de son histoire avec Eric, elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, Eric le savait et lui aussi l'aimait et ils adoraient leur petite Marisol. C'est Calleigh qui avai choisit son prénom et Eric avait approuvé sans hésité. Tout avait commencé un mardi, ce jour là ils revenaient d'une enquète tout se passait bien comme tout les jours. Mais ce jour là Calleigh allait annoncer quelque chose à Eric qui allait boulverser leur vie à tout les deux

Calleigh : Euh Eric? Je peut te parler un instant?

Eric : Bien sur, tu as un problème?

Calleigh : Oui enfin à vrai dire je me retrouve dans une situation délicate et je ne sais pas quoi faire

Eric : De quoi tu parles?

Calleigh : Jake vient d'obtenir une sorte de promotion qui le donnera chef de service pendant au moin un an

Eric : C'est une bonne nouvelle

Calleigh : Oui mais c'est dans le Michigan et il m'a demandé de partir avec lui

Eric : Quoi?

Calleigh : A ton avis qu'est ce que je dois faire?

Eric : Tu as l'air heureuse avec lui et vous vous entendez bien tout les deux. Bien sur un an c'est beacoup mais tu dois penser à toi

Calleigh : C'est vrai tu as raison, merci

Eric : Il n'y a pas de quoi

Calleigh se retourna et s'en alla elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eric ne l'avait pas empêché de partir où même essayer de la retenir elle partit déçue, elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui dise de rester à Miami, avec lui mais il n'en fit rien et Calleigh sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à ce moment là Eric était perdu il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte jamais. Mais si s'était ce qu'elle voulait alors il devait la laisser faire, ilvoulait tellement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Ce soir là Eric venait de finir de diner, mais son appetit n'était pas très grand et il dut jeter la moiter de son assiète, il était seul et il s'apprètait à regarder un bon film avant d'aller se coucher, enfin s'il arrivait à trouver le sommeil. A ce moment là, il entendit quelqu'un frapper il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Calleigh

Eric : Calleigh, vas y entre

Calleigh : Merci, je suis juste venu te dire que j'avais décidé de partir avec Jake, je voulait te prévenir avant de lui dire, pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas par quelqu'un d'autre

Eric : Tu es sure?

Calleigh : Oui. Elle mentait mais elle ne devait pas lui dire qu'elle préfèreait rester avec lui plutôt que de partir avec Jake

Eric : D'accord, tu fait comme tu veux

Elle allait partir, elle se retourna puis commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais Eric ne voulait pas la laisser faire, il la retint par le bras gauche, la fit à nouveau se retourner vers lui pour l'avoir en face et il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se sépara d'elle par crainte qu'elle ne ne soit pas d'accord, il la regarda puis sans attendre la moindre réplique de sa part il lui déposa un second baiser sur les lèvres, baiser qu'il approfondit sans hésiterCalleigh, quant à elle ne lutta pase et lui rendit son baiser avec plaisir. Il passèrent la nuit ensemble l'un contre l'autre quand ils se réveillèrent ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Eric était derrière elle et la tenait tout contre lui

Eric : Je ne vais pas te laisser partir

Calleigh : J'aurais du mal de toute façon vu dont tu me serres contre toi, mais j'apprécie

Eric : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire

Calleigh : Je sais

Eric : Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu devais partir avec Jake si tu le voulais mais je le pensais pas du tout, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et avec lui, tu as l'air de l'être alors...

Calleigh s'était retournée et lui avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle restait près de lui

Calleigh : Quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais partir j'ai cru que tu le pensais et que tu ne tenais pas à moi comme moi je tiens à toi. Et ça m'a fait mal, mais ça va maintenant enfin sauf si tu changes à nouveau d'avis, que tu regrettes et que tu me dises de partir

Eric : Il n'y a aucun risque, je veux que tu reste à Miami, avec moi

Calleigh : Ca tombe bien, je ne voulais pas partir,

Eric : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire au bureau ?

Calleigh : Je ne sais pas

Eric : J'aimerais qu'on en parle à Horatio, il pourra nous aider, trouver une solution et puis...

Calleigh : D'accord mais seulement à lui

Eric : Entendu

Ils retèrent au lit pendant un moment puis ils se rendirent au bureau séparément et Eric alla voir Horatio

Horatio : Bonjour Eric

Eric : Je dois vous parler

Il lui raconta tout sans rien oublier, Horatio l'écouta sans rien dire quand Eric eu fini Horatio lui dit que tant qu'il n'y avait pas de conflit personnelle il n'avait rien à redire et qu'il ferait en sorte de leur confier des affaires différentes à chaque fois

Eric remercia son patron et retrouva Calleigh à l'extérieur il lui fit un rapport de sa conversation avec Horatio quand il eut fini Calleigh lui dépossa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et parti

Eric : Où tu vas ?

Calleigh : Il faut que je parle à Jake


	3. Une belle histoire

**Chapitre 3 : Une belle histoire**

Calleigh devait parler à Jake, il avait le droit de savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait,elle tenait beaucoup à Jake mais elle aimait Eric et voulait rester avec lui. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, il regardait quelque chose sur son ordinateur quand il vit Calleigh

Jake : Tu es là, je t'attendais

ll commença à se lever et il voulut l'embrasser mais elle se recula. Il compris tout de suite, elle rompait

Calleigh : Je suis désolé Jake mais je ne peux pas, je...

Jake : C'est bon j'ai compris, dis moi pourquoi as tu attendu tant de temps avant de rompre si tu ne m'aime pas

C : Je t'aime beaucoup Jake mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et j'aime à penser que c'est réciproque

J : Qui est-ce?

C : Je ne te le dit pas, désolé

Sur ces mots elle quitta son ex amant et retourna voir Eric, elle ne l'avais quitté que depuis une heure mais il lui manquait déja tellement, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jake mais elle voulait encore moin souffrir parce qu'elle aurait fait le mauvais choix. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était Eric

Elle l'apperçut au bout de dix minutes, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, et puis tout ses doutes disparurent, elle était heureuse avec lui. Eric lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher.

E : Tu sais j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu partes avec lui, ça fait si longtemps que je l'envie d'être avec toi. Tu étais avec lui alors que moi je n'avait que ta confiance même si elle est la bienvenue, je t'aime depuis un assez long moment et je le garde pour moi parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse

Eric regardait Calleigh, elle était étonné et il compris pourquoi sans s'en rendre compte il lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais il ne regrettait pas. Il l'aimait et maintenant elle le savait

E : Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais quand je t'ai vu embrasser Jake dans le Hall du bureau, j'aurais tant voulu être à sa place. Je sais qu'on vient juste de se trouver et que c'est peut être un peu tôt pour parler d'amour mais je ne te ment pas Calleigh, je t'aime.

C : Je t'aime aussi Eric. Et je te l'ai dit quand tu a fait comme si ça t'était égal que je m'en allais ça m'a fait du mal et j'ai compris que je n'aimait pas Jake en tout cas pas comme je t'aime toi et comme lui m'aimait. Et quand je suis venue chez toi hier j'espérais qu'en te disant que je partais tu changerais d'avis, que tu me retiendrais. Je crois que j'ai eu raison

E : Tu as eu raison et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je ne voulais pas.

C : On oublie mais ne recommence pas d'accord?

E : D'accord

Eric lui souria, il était heureux et ellle aussi. Ils échangèrent un baiser passioné, ils s'aimaient tout les deux et personne ne pourrait les empêcher de rester ensemble

_Un mois plus tard_

Calleigh venait d'arriver au bureau, Natalia était déja là; elle fit un signe à sa collègue et lui dit qu'elle devait lui parler

C : Qu'est ce que tu as?

N : Je peux te poser une question?

C : Bien sur

N : Depuis quand toi et Eric êtes ensemble ? Et n'essaie pas de nier je vous ai vu repartir ensemble hier

C surprise : N'en parle pas d'accord?

N : Je ne dirais rien mais tu me racontes

Calleigh lui dit tout sans oublier le fait qu'Horatio était au courant

N : Tu sais je m'en doutais un peu depuis un moment mais vous êtes pire que des têtes de mules, vous vous tourniez autour sans aller plus loin

_Six semaines plus tard_

Eric cherchait Calleigh, il croisa Natalia qui lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas ou elle était, il commençait à s'inquiéter il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille au soir et il ne savait pas du tout où elle pouvait être

Natalia croisa Calleigh dans les toilettes pour femmes,

N : Que fait tu ici ? Eric te cherche partout

C : Ne lui dit pas que je suis là, je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment

N : Vous vous êtes disputés?

C : Tu veux rire on ne s'est jamais parlé plus haut que nécésaire, on enquète jamais ensemble et en privé on est jamais en désaccord.

N : Alors quoi?

C : Je suis enceinte

N : Ah, je vois. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors pourquoi le fuit tu?

C : Tu m'as dit que Eric avait paniqué quand tu t'es cru enceinte, je ne veux pas lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge, je l'aime tu le sais mais si cet enfant met du desaccord entre nous je ne sais pas si...

N : Calleigh ne compare pas votre histoire avec celle que j'ai vécu avec lui il y a un moment , il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi

C : Laquelle?

N : Il t'aime, Eric est amoureux de toi, entre nous il n'y avait que de l'affection voir de l'attirance c'est tout. Va lui parler il ne t'en voudra pas

C : Merci Natalia

Calleigh sortit et décida d'aller trouver Eric, elle mit un moment avant de le trouver quand elle le vit enfin elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait, hésita une minute, puis entra. Eric était inquièt, il ne l'avait jamais vu ains elle semblait térrifiée. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui dit, sa voix tremblait mais il avait le droit de savoir. Quand elle eut enfin terminé Eric prit Calleigh dans les bras, il lui posa un baiser sur le front.

E : C'est pour ça qu tu me fuit depuis ce matin?

C : Oui désolé mais j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas prèt d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sure de l'être moi même

E : Ecoute, on a des mois pour se préparer, et puis un bébé c'est une bonne chose même si ce n'est pas toujours rose ce sera super j'en suis sur, on va s'en sortir

Sur ce il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et Callleigh ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir douté de lui pendant ce long moment, ils allaient avoir un bébé et elle était heureuse.

C : Je t'aime Eric

Eric : Moi aussi Calleigh, je t'aime

A partir de ce moment là tout le labo était au courant de la relation qui unissait les deux experts et personne ne trouvait à redire car tous se doutait de quelque chose même si certains ne savaient pas vraiment ce que s'était


	4. Du paradis et de l'enfer

**Chapitre 4 : Du paradis et de l'enfer**

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Calleigh et Eric avaient emménagé ensemble quelques jours après que celle ci lui ai annoncé sa grossesse, et ils étaient heureux, ils savaient que s'était une fille qu'ils allaient avoir mais ils ne voulait pas le dire à quiconque pour leur faire la surprise totale. Elle était enceinte de près de six mois et demi, et n'avait plus le droit d'enquéter sur des scènes de crime mais elle s'en moquait ce qu'elle voulait s'était être prète à accueillir sa petite fille, leur petite fille. Calleigh avait eu des nouvelles de Jake, il venait d'avoir son poste définitif dans le Michigan, elle était heureuse pour lui. Ce jour là Calleigh était au bureau avec Natalia et Ryan ils devaient analyser des preuves pour l'enquète en cours quand soudain Calleigh ne se sentit pas bien, Ryan qui l'avait vu parut inquièt

R : Ca va Calleigh?

C : Non pas vraiment, je crois que le bébé arrive

R : Quoi?

N : Déja mais c'est trop tôt

C : Je le sais mais si ce n'est pas ça en tout qu'à ça y ressemble

Sur ces mots elle eu une contraction et elle perdit les eaux

N : Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Ryan appelle Eric

R : Ok

Ryan essaya mais n'arrivé pas à joindre Eric, il le dit à Natalia qui lui répondit avec une légère hausse de sa voix

N : Réessaie vite

Les deux filles partirent malheureusement c'était l'heure de pointe et il y avait des bouchons énormes et même avec la sirène il était difficile de passer

N : Ca va aller Calleigh, ne t'inquiètes pas

C : Facile à dire

Natalia fit une chose qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de faire elle braqua à gauche et prit la file en sens inverse qui était fort heureusement dégagée puis elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche

Au même moment Ryan qui n'arrivait toujours pas à joindre Eric, se décida à appeler Horatio qui était avec lui

R : Horatio, il faut que vous préveniez Eric que Calleigh est à l'hôpital pour accoucher

H : Entendu, merci monsieur Wolf

Il raccrocha

H : Eric, dépèche toi Calleigh va accoucher

Eric n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois, il suivit son patron, monta en voiture et ils filèrent à l'hôpital, Eric était inquièt, c'était trop tôt beaucoup trop tôt. Sur les lieux Eric se dirigea vers la salle de travail que lui avait indiqué la récéptionniste, il vit que Natalia était là à attendre à l'extérieur

N : Ca y'est te voila

E : Comment vont-elles?

N : Bien pour le moment, attends c'est une fille ?

E : Oui

Eric entra dans la pièce et vit Calleigh en train de pousser une dernière fois car le bébé arrivait, il s'appprocha d'elle et lui présenta ses excuses pour être arrivé si tard, pour toute réponse elle lui prit la main , le bébé était là, les médecns l'emmenèrent, les nouveaux parents se demandaient ce qui se passait le medecin leur dit qu'il fallait placer la petite en couveuse le plus vite possible

C : Va la voir Eric s'il te plait

E : D'accord j'y vais

Deux heures plus tard Horatio vint retrouver son collègue devant la nurcerie de néo nat il vit que celui ci avait peur, il avait l'air térrifié

H : Ne t'en fait pas je suis sur que ça va aller

E : Elle a l'air si fragile, si faible, les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait des problèmes pulmonaires, ses poumons ne sont pas assez développés, elle est née trop tôt. On a pas les moyens de payer l'hôpital pendant longtemps.

H : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça pour le moment. Au fait elle a un prénom?

E : Oui c'est Calleigh qui a choisit. Elle s'appelle Marisol Natalia Delko

Horatio sourit à l'entente du prénom de sa défunte femme

H : C'est un beau choix

E : Calleigh a trouvé que s'était une bonne idée de lui donner le nom de ma soeur et puis Natalia a été là durant toute la grossesse et on s'entend très bien depuis alors c'est une sorte de remerciment en plus elle voudrait qu'elle soit la marraine.

Eric hésita un instant

E : On voudrait savoir si vous accepteriez d'être son parrain?

H : J'en serait ravi mais pour l'instant va rejoindre Calleigh elle a besoin de toi

Eric retourna voir Calleigh, elle lui demanda comment elle allait, Eric lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, elle se mit à pleurer, Eric se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras

_Une semaine plus tard_

Calleigh avait eu la permission de sortir de l'hôpital mais ni elle ni Eric n'oubliait de venir voir Marisol, ils venaient tout les jours son état s'améliorait mais elle était encore trop fragile et elle avait encore du mal à respirer, son état restait critique. De plus l'argent venait à manquer, ce jour là Horatio leur avait demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps car il devait leur parler

E : Horatio, on doit aller à l'hôpital

H : Oui je sais je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps

ll leur tendit une enveloppe

C : Qu'est ce qu c'est

H : Un cadeau de la part de l'ensemble du laboratoire pour votre fille, ça vous aidera à vous en sortir

Calleigh ouvrit l'envelloppe et vit qu'elle contenait : un chèque de près de trente mille dollars

C : Regarde Eric

E : Horatio on ne peut pas accepter

H : Bien sur que vous pouvez et vous allez le faire tout le monde a donner une partie de cet argent pour payer les frais médicaux de Marisol, elle en a besoin et vous aussi

E : Merci

H : De rien, maintenant allez la voir

Ils y allèrent, Marisol sortit de l'hôpital deux mois après en pleine forme, plusieurs de leurs amis leur avaient organisé une sorte de récéption de bienvenue, le couple était trés heureux. Calleigh tenait sa fille dans ses bras, elle ne la lachait pas, elle ne voulait pas la lacher, elle était émue

C : Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, sans votre aide on aurait jamais pu payer pour soigner Marisol, c'est grâce à vous tous si elle va bien aujourd'hui, alors merci beaucoup à tous.

Sur ces mots Calleigh et Eric partirent chez eux, seuls pour pouvoir enfin profiter de leur fille comme ils le voulaient, sans avoir peur de ne plus la revoir le lendemain. Ils pouvaient enfin la voir dormir dans le lit qu'ils lui avaient acheté, dans la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé, dans l'appartement où ils vivaient.


	5. La fille du labo

**Chapitre 5 : La fille du Labo**

Oui Calleigh était très heureuse, elle savait que personne ne pourrait nuire à ce bonheur, Eric et elle s'était mariés un an auparavent, la cérémonie fut simple avec la famlle proche et les amis, mais c'était une belle petite cérémonie, ils s'aimaient et ils adoraient leur fille, Calleigh regardait Jake qui discutait toujours avec Horatio Eric la vit et se demanda ce qui pouvait la troubler comme cela et puis il vit Jake et soudain il prit peur, Calleigh donna Marisol à Natalia

C : Tu peux nous laisser une minute

N : Bien sur, je serais au labo

C : Entendu, merci. On te rejoint dans deux minutes

Elle regarda Eric, elle savait ce qu'il avait

C : Eric, je sais à quoi tu penses et tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ne savais même pas qu'il était en vlle

E : Je te crois et je te fais confiance mais il n'est pas au courant pour nous deux, tu ne lui a rien dit quand il est parti

C : C'es vrai , il est arrivé tout à l'heure, il a vu Mari et il croit que c'est se fille

_**Flashback**_

_**L'agent Jake Berkley venait d'entrer dans les locaux de son ancien poste, rien avait changé, il regardait partout et soudain une petite fille fonça droit sur lui, elle avait des cheveux longs et blonds avec quelques boucles bien définies, ses yeux étaient sombres, presque noirs, elle était adorable et mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle resemblait à Calleigh**_

_**J : Doucement fillette, tu es seule?**_

_**La petite ne parla pas**_

_**J : Ou sont tes parents?**_

_**Calleigh vit sa fille et se dirigea vers elle, Natalia les rejoignit, la mère prit le bout de chou dans ses bras, elle se releva et vit Jake**_

_**C : Jake, comment va tu?**_

_**J : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?**_

_**C : De quoi tu parles?**_

_**Et puis elle compris elle dit a Marisol de suivre sa tante car elle devait parler au monsieur, la fillette fit une grimace de mécontentement mais suivit quand même sa marraine.**_

_**J : Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que j'ai une fille?**_

_**Fin flashback**_

C : Il croit que c'est sa fille mais je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas le cas et il ne m'a pas cru

E : C'est normal il a du compter mais il ne sait pas qu'elle est née avant terme

C : Non mais il doit savoir que tu es son père

Eric n'avait jamais douté que Marisol était sa fille même au début de la grossesse et pourtant il aurait pu croire le contraire mais il avait dit à Calleigh que cet enfant ne pouvait être que le leur à tout les deux tant ils s'aimaient fort

Jake : Eric Delko?

H : C'est exacte, Eric est et restera son père, cette enfant, nous l'avons tous attendu avec impatience

J : Comment ça?

H : Quand Calleigh nous a dit qu'elle était enceinte, on a tous prit soin d'elle, quand elle a accouchée on a tous eu une pensé pour eux et quand on a su que Marisol était malade on a tous donné quelque chose pour l'aider à guérir. Cette enfant n'est pas la votre, elle est a Eric et Calleigh et elle est à nous tous, c'est la fille du labo tout entier. Nous l'aimons tous sans exeption

Jake ne savait pas quoi repondre, il sortit du bureau et s'éloigna près du labo il vit Eric, Calleigh, Natalia et Ryan autour de la petite fille, Eric s'approcha d'elle et la tint fort contre elle en lui disant qu'elle était sa fille chérie. Jake compris, il n'avait pas le choix, il comprit que cette enfant ne serait jamais a lui, elle l'aura été pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes ou il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur


End file.
